Scars
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a conversation about about scars, set in season 6.


A.N.: More onshots! Whoopee! Set in season 6 before 'As we were' and after the crazy house destroying sex part :P More Spuffy, although kinda angsty.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, or Spike and Buffy would be together...just saying.

Buffy rolled onto her back, trying to control her labored breathing. Spike followed suit, shifting up on an elbow to peer at her. "Wow...that was...WOW." she breathed, pushing sweat soaked hair off of her face. "Yeah," he sighed his head dropping back to the headboard. "It was." he lifted his face to smile at her, noticing that she grinned for the briefest second before turning his face from his. He scoffed softly, leaning off of the bed to retrieve her shirt, shuddering as he felt her fingers trace a long gash across his back. "Where did you get this one from?" she questioned as Spike rolled back over to face her. "That one...hmmm... nasty Brulox demon, razor sharp claws and not to big on the sharing." he stated. "When did that happen?" "About three years ago I guess, he was slicing and dicing some humans, I wanted in..." his hand moved to his back bending over slightly. "Got this instead."

Her eyes traveled his body, making mental note of every scar he had, biting her lip as a blaze of want burned inside of her. Her hand splayed across his stomach, pinky finger outlining the scar that covered it. "And this?" "Right...that was... I guess that was Nikki." "Nikki?" "Slayer I offed." "Chinese or the other one?" "No. The other one." "Oh." was all she said, but it bothered her that it didn't bother her. Sitting here completely nude, chatting casually about the vampires scars...it didn't bother her.

His cool touch to the side of her arm made her gasp softly, tensing as he leaned into her to place his lips to the horizontal cut. "What's the story love?" he questioned, lips rumbling against her flesh. Buffy closed her eyes against the sensation, remembering the steel as it sliced into her. "Angel," she sighed as Spike pulled away abruptly. She blushed. "I mean Angel did it to me, when we we fighting. You know Acathla,end of the world thing." Spike nodded. "Yeah I remember." he said, moving away from her.

Buffy tilted her head at the perturbed vamp, touching a hand to his back. "Spike, it was a long time ago." she stated, heart skipping a beat as he turned and met her eyes. "I know, just hit a nerve." She opened her mouth to say I'm sorry. Genuinely feeling remorse at causing the vampire any sort of pain. She wanted to say it, but she couldn't so instead she said. "Grow up Spike. Angel was the love of my life." he stiffened immediately, eyes hardening. "Right. I forgot I'm just the fucking place holder!" he roared, leaping up from the bed. "I'm only here for your pleasure! Use and abuse him and throw him away!" his voice was splintered with hurt and Buffy fought the urge to comfort him.

She reminded herself that he was a monster...incapable of feeling anything, a murderer. "You took the words out of my mouth Spike." she muttered, slipping her pants on and ducking to grab her shirt. She refused to acknowledge the flash of upset that sprang to his eyes. "Shove off." he grumbled, staring at the floor. She shoved past him moving with ease to the stairway that would lead to the top level of his crypt. "Wait!" he cried, swinging her around to crush his lips to hers. Her lips moved against his for a moment before she pushed off of him roughly. She wiped her mouth, disgusted. "Clothes are back on Spike, we are finished here." He released her quickly, looking as if he had been physically struck. "Aright then...I was right the first time. " he leaned towards her face, lifting his lip in a sneer. "Get. The. Fuck. Out." he bit out each word.

Buffy started at the hatred on his face, turned and fled up the stairway. She got to the top level and raced out into the open graveyard. She thought about the agony swimming in the blue orbs, the rage that took over his face. She didn't break stride as she continued to bolt towards her house. She honestly didn't know who she hated more in that moment, Spike or herself for not having the strength to say no to him. She could see the outline of her house, wishing she felt anything other than dread as she arrived on the porch. "Home sweet home." she sighed, leaning down against the pillar. It only took a couple of minutes until she saw the small light from a cigarette. She smiled into the darkness.


End file.
